soft hand
by Alic444
Summary: team JET are lost in the planet,suddenly a snake nip one of them...


That day team JET's were in space by their bus,

They were usual like every day, suddenly some thing had happened

Tsukikage beeped, there is a problem, there is a problem "shouted pel"

What is the problem pel? "Asked Myron" he was sat next to kaz

Machine has broken down" said pel"

O.. no ,an other time …We have to land at the near planet "Myron said"

The bus crash land speedily, at uncommon planet. It was wildwood, there were more trees …

Ahhhh ..Confound it, where we are?"Kaz asked"

I don't know …it might be a secluded planet and there aren't any communication to here, I didn't hear there be a planet didn't have scan2go's race" answer Myron"

Then How we find populous" asked Diego" they looking on Fiona,

What …I didn't have any idea " Fiona said marvelly"

You have leopadra then you can help us "said Myron"

Tsukikage, pel how mach part of time does you want to reform it? Asked Myron"

We don't know "said pel"

Let's detection the forest" said kaz enthusiastic' to shiro and the others.

They go through the forest; there were more insects, danger animal …

Hess ..Ss.. what is that" said kaz, turn to wilding planet .

Kaz watch out!'shouted shiro" pushed kaz back but it was snake(rattle-snake) it nip shiro 's arm instead kaz…

AHhhh…shiro hurted , shiro 'screamed kaz'

O no shiro are you ok 'said Fiona and came down ,she hold his arm in her hand.. the blood was spelt in his arm

Kaz we have to come back to bus…we must therapy and help him" said Fiona worrily"

Team JET came back to their bus, sat shiro on his seat, kaz was very mournful because, he saved kaz's life, if didn't that he was in his place.

Shiro….said kaz softly '

You have to find a doctor ..shiro can't bear ,he is suffer "said Fiona"

'stand near shiro'

Right...Myron, Diego let's go"kaz said quickly go toward bus doorknob'

Wait a minute kaz where are you going?"Said Myron"

I will go to find doctor or someone…..

Ok, but who staying with shiro? Asked Myron

I'm staying with him … said Fiona

We give up with us pel and tsukikage 'said Myron

If you want any thing or something will happen with, you should call us" said Diego'

You all have to go now, don't worry about him, just be a hurry "said Fiona'

You guys c'mon …said kaz

Kaz, Myron, diego, pel and tsukikage go out in searching of a doctor or a medicine …

I hope to have a good luck "Fiona said 'clenched her hand up on her chest

She came back to standing and looking after him

He was hidrosised,… she was damp down a fever of him

,physic his scar, he was not good, his wound was pained him

His cheeks became flush and smooth.

She was very worried about his bad condition, she use Myron's laptop to searching for remedial, there was lain about poisonous snake , it says that the poison might publish in all over somatoplasm in 1 hour it put the injured in a slowly death .

This is not happening I will disallow it, I am not waiting for them it been late, I have to find someone to help, she worried more when he traced ….

She leave him, came out, she go through the forest, then she saw some thing, it was like a house.

I 'v never seen like that before, she told her squirrel, I am afraid but….for shiro ,I have to save him, she go in front of the house, knocked the door ,is there any one inside? Asked Fiona'

Unexpected ,an old man open the door, his face was angry

What do you want? Asked graybeard

She was afeard…but answered …..Please! Help us, my friend

Had been empoisoned, I didn't find any one merely you,' said Fiona'

Then his angry face change to well face

Where is your friend my daughter? Let 'go hurry

Hhhaaa… she marvel

…

Where?. We!. Areeeeee!…shouted kaz in the middle of a big jangle, he was angry, hasty.

I think we are lost! Said Myron looking on his tablet

What?! , then how we come back 'asked Diego'

Tsukikage beeped"

Tsukikage is worry for shiro 'said pel'

We can't find a doctor or a populous in this plane, and we stray here

It is just too bad 'said Myron 'he sat down.

Kaz feel a guilt, clenched his hand and beat the trunk of tree

The Leaf of a tree fall over in front of Myron, I have an idea 'said Myron', stand up.

…..

Where am I? Asked shiro, opened his eyes, he was supined in a bed, he saw Fiona sitting near him and she was holding his hand.

Shiro,are you alright? She asked softly, we are in a house, someone help us, he rectify you

Is he awake? Asked an old man who was graybeard.

Yes, stand up Fiona, thanks for your helping, uncle

Don't mention, that was nothing, why don't you go to make for him a soup ' old man told her'

Right,'she said and gone'

Who are you? And why were you help me? 'Said shiro'

I am not exact to ask you 'said old man' sat on a chair

I am didn't help you alone ,that girl ,I mean your friend ,she was worried about you , she was attended you, when you were in trance, I am only rectify you, all valued revert to her, said old man ,he was craving a piece of lumber.

Fiona came.. Here soup finished ' she was holing a plate of soup'

She sat down next to shiro

I have to leave you alone, get your comfort younger

Haa …Fiona shocked

The old man went to outside, she helped shiro for sit.

here, shiro open your mouth?

He shocked 'what?

You can't use your arm or hand of yours, then I will give you 'she said'

I don't like to eat any thing by others hand 'he said snobbery'

He spelt the spoon in her hand

Don't you understanding, I .don't want any thing'

Why you barrack on me, you are inconsiderate any way.

She was crying, went out, he didn't care for how much I was worried a bout him …

…

So exactly what we are looking for?' asked kaz'

Planet...a willing flower …that counter act of a poison 'said Myron'

Holding a tablet

How be this flower 'asked Diego'

It is like this, he show them a picture by internet

It is a white flower it had grow in wildwoods only in spring,

We will have a luck if we find it,'said Myron'

…...

He is abstruse and dryness with you, right?

Hahh! Uncle …were you listen?

No but I understand in your tearful! ..He didn't want to make you angry

But there is misunderstanding, he is agreeable

If he was, he hadn't do, what he did 'she shouted

Sorry, but I can't exempt him, this not first time, he always feel a social

He never listen to the other's ' said Fiona angrily'

But these words didn't come from your heart, your eyes say an other thing' said an old man

But…..she didn't find any thing to say

She began walking to inside …hahh o no shiro !

She saw shiro lay over ,he was perspiring

Fiona embraces him, shiro...shiro please wake up...Shiro, she start crying

Shiro forgive me please,.. a graybeard came and hold him in to bed

Don't be a worry young girl you have to patience and claim god to save him.

Kaz and others found the flower,they came back to bus .

What!?Where are those two?"said kaz

Maybe Fiona find somewhere and give shiro to there"said Diego'

That is impossible Diego, shiro can't walk 'said Myron'

I will search for them 'said kaz '

But it is sunset how you find them at night 'said myron'

No way we have to find them'scremed kaz'

Ok….they go around the forest ,finally they saw a light at an old house made in wood ,there is a house, maybe they are be there' said Diego'

Let's go, they knocked the door, Fiona opened the door

Kaz?!...

What are you doing her?where is shiro?!We bring a remedy for him 'he asked with smile'

You...Are so late, he isn't good 'said Fiona miserably'

Come inside...the out side is cold.' said a graybeard'

Who said that? Asked pel

He's help us, he is a well man 'said Fiona'

Tsukikage was very longing to shiro ,it come a round him.

So you are all confrere, and your space ship had been break down.

I think I can do it up….'said an old man'

But excuse me why you are live alone at this planet? Where the others? We didn't find any one! Asked Myron

Sorry! I am not compel to answer your questions about my own 'said an old man' but about your friend he will wake up few hours later

I am going to work on you space ship to get it ready tomorrow

…

The few hours later they all came to sleep, bating Fiona

She was looking to shiro, she become sleep on a chair, and her head was on his bed, she was catch hold of his hand, and slept

Shiro wake up at midnight he saw Fiona in a sleep ,her soft hand ,and her cheek was so flush ,the old man was too wake up

She is very nice! Right… you crush of her'

I don't care about this any time 'replay shiro'blushing

You were in her hug today, don't you remember! She was crying for you

This a real love don't you think.

She is a human,we are not the same 'said shiro'

You are hiding your real feeling toward her, say for her the real feel

If not,You are going to lose her.

I can't do that, this is my choice

Then the man came to sleep and shiro too,he was thinking about her

…..the sun went up to sky

She opened her eyes, hhh…she get up, blushed, did I was sleep all the night at here? She asked her self

Shiro wasn't in his bed ..

But where is shiro 'she thought'

They were all sitting, kaz, Myron, Diego, and shiro too,

Fiona was helping greybeard to make the break fast

Fiona came, she sat opposite shiro next to Diego

They didn't watch each other, maybe she will be break hart from him

I mend your bus, you can go to see it 'the man said'

Thank, now we can leave this planet 'said Myron'

Oh right, thank you old uncle, we are debtor to you 'said Fiona merrily'

I am especially have to thank you' said shiro'

You are welcome if come to her any time 'said an old man'

They start to go up the bus, I wish you benefit from my advice last night 'the man said'

His teeth grit, I guess …'answer shiro'

C'mon shiro! Shouted kaz

He goes up, and then they leave the planet

his watching change to her, I don't know what happened ,did I crush a humane ,I want to tell her my feel, but not now ,if I have a chance in near future 'he thought 'he thought

….

This is my first fanfiction story, I loved to write about san2go shiro X Fiona, I hope you liked it.


End file.
